1. (a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wireless information device with its transmission power level adjustable, and more particularly, to one that is designed to eliminate those defectives found with the conventional wireless data process and communication peripherals to be described later, essentially by allowing the user depending on the communication power desired to select the working drive voltage or power amplification factor as needed by the transmission device.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional wireless data process and communication peripherals, e.g. mouse, keyboard, scanner, microphone, speaker, wireless RC, wireless Internet connection device, wireless phone, wireless detection device or wireless alarm device, operate essentially by RF electromagnetic wave or ultrasonic wave wireless communication for achieving more convenient communication. Within, the recent blue tooth technology has become an index of the wireless communication. However, the stored power of the portable source of any of those wireless communication devices is limited; and both of their drive and transmission circuits operate so far at a fixed and single working voltage level which then varies depending on the strength of the signal. Under operating conditions feature variable distance between the transmission and the receiving devices and drastic fluctuating communication environment, and a fixed drive voltage or a fixed power amplification factor being used to emit signals, the power generated in case of shorter range of communication usually is larger than as needed, resulting in waste of electric power and shorter power supply in subsequent communication.